


At Long Last Love Has Arrived

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bickering, Cheesy, Driving, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Steve, are you eating and driving at the same time?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, eating and driving at the same time" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/208398.html?thread=8778254#cmt8778254
> 
> The title comes from "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Frankie Valli.

"Steve, are you eating and driving at the same time?!"  
  
Steve glances over quickly at his partner before he turns his attention back to the road. "Yeah. So?" He takes a bite out of the delicious burger he was eating and waits for Danny's response.  
  
As expected, Danny is irritated. "So?! You know that's dangerous, right?!"  
  
Steve shrugs and looks over at Danny again. "You're eating."  
  
"I am not the one behind the wheel, Steven. And stop staring at me."  
  
Steve grins. "Sorry, but I can't help it. I just can't take my eyes off of you."  
  
Danny groans, and Steve begins to sing at him. "You're just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes off of you."  
  
Danny laughs despite himself. "I was trying to be mad at you, you jerk."  
  
Steve smirks and takes another bite of his burger. "And now you can't?"  
  
"No, I can't. Now, finish eating your food and keep your eyes on the road."  
  
Steve grins and turns right on the next street. "Whatever you say, Danno."


End file.
